


King and Lionheart

by Latishiante1001



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Smut, Top Aragorn, aralas - Freeform, bottom legolas, coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: You, the reader, was part of the fellowship and after the Ring is destroyed and Aragorn becomes the King of Gondor while getting Arwen back in the process, you help a heartbroken elf get the love of his life. (Summary is bad, I know. I'm terrible at summaries.)





	King and Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [King and Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653795) by [Latishiante1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001). 



> A/N: This is my first LotR fanfic! Let me know what you think! I'm going strictly off the movies at this point but I'm going to hopefully start reading the books soon. So, if there's something that seems wrong or missing that isn't in the movies, I apologize now. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This fic and title is based off the multiple Aralas videos that have the song King and Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men. 
> 
> This was written and beta’d by myself so any mistakes in this are mine.
> 
> This has a General version as well.
> 
> ~*~* READ THIS BEFORE READING *~*~
> 
> In my world of writing for Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, you need to know:
> 
> \- All elves have a One (only one One a lifetime)  
> \- If the elf’s One is mortal, when the two mate, the mortal becomes immortal. (Yes, I know, it doesn’t happen that way canonically but in my ‘verse, it does.)  
> \- Some males can become pregnant. (I know this sounds weird but my love for ABO is making it a thing, don’t like, don’t read. Or ignore that in this fic because, spoiler alert, it doesn’t happen in this one.)  
> \- Known Carriers: Thranduil | Legolas
> 
> ~*~* READ THE ABOVE BEFORE READING *~*~
> 
> Translations:  
> Mellon nîn- My friend  
> Meleth nîn- My love  
> Aran nîn- My king  
> Meleth- Love  
> Gi melin- I love you
> 
> These are at the bottom as well.

"Gimli!" You call out walking down the hallways of the Kingdom of Gondor.   
  
"Yes, Y/N?" Gimli replies, coming around the corner.   
  
"Have you seen Legolas? I've been looking for him for a while now." You ask, walking closer to the dwarf.   
  
"I have not. You should check on the top level, he likes overlooking the view." Gimli suggests, shrugging.   
  
"Alright, thank you." You say, nodding at him, starting to make your way to the top level.    
  
~~~~   
  
You sigh, spotting Legolas standing at the short wall on the top level, "Legolas, there you are. I've been looking for you for a while now, I was getting worried."   
  
He stays silent, looking ahead towards the horizon. You walk closer to him, putting your hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Are you alright?" You ask softly.   
  
He sighs, "I'm fine. I just needed some air."    
  
You raise your eyebrow, looking at him. "Legolas, I have known you for a very long time. I know when you're lying and when you aren't okay. Right now, I'm seeing both of those things. What's wrong?"   
  
Legolas shakes his head, not looking at you.   
  
"Was it something I did?" You ask, wondering why he won't speak.   
  
"No, not at all. It's just- I don't- Forget it, I'll be fine." Legolas sighs, letting his head fall.   
  
"I will not forget it." You walk in front of him, putting your finger under his chin to tilt his head up to look into your eyes. "You are one of my closest friends. I will never not at least try to find out what's bothering you. Please, Legolas. Please tell me."    
  
"It is nothing that you can help, mellon nîn. No one can." Legolas whispers.   
  
"Will you still tell me? I do not like seeing you like this." You ask, not giving up.   
  
Legolas opens his mouth to speak before closing it. "I... It has to do with Aragorn."   
  
"Aragorn?" You ask, puzzled before your eyes narrow. "Did he say something to you?"   
  
"No, no, not at all. He didn't do anything. Well, actually, he did but it wasn't to intentionally hurt me."   
  
"Then what did he do?"   
  
"You have to promise me that you won't say anything."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"He... He loves Arwen." Legolas whispers so soft that it was hard for you to hear it.   
  
"I apologize but I'm still slightly confused." You admit, tilting your head.   
  
"I- I think that Aragorn might be..." Legolas trails off, dropping his head.   
  
"Might be...?" You prompt.   
  
"I think he might be my One." Legolas says quickly.   
  
Your eyebrows shoot up, your eyes widening. "Oh..."   
  
"I know, I just, I... I don't know what to do." Legolas murmurs. "I do know that I can't tell him-"   
  
"What? Why?" You interrupt.   
  
"What do you mean why? He's with Arwen! He loves her, not me!" Legolas blurts, looking at you with pain in his eyes.   
  
"Legolas. You have to tell him. If you even think that he could possibly be your One, then he is, you know that. You can't not tell him, you will fade if you do."   
  
"Then that is what will happen." Legolas says softly.   
  
You're speechless for a moment before you speak, "It will not! I will not let you fade when there is something I can do to stop it!" You walk around him, starting your walk to Aragorn.   
  
Legolas stands there for a moment before the look of realization crosses over his face and he walks after you. "Y/N! No! You can't!"   
  
You keep walking before Legolas grabs your arm. "Legolas. If you will not tell him, I will."   
  
"I can't! He loves her! I will not take him away from that love! He doesn't even love me that way, he thinks of me as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. I won't trap him to be with me."   
  
"Trap him? How could you trap him? Legolas, do you not see how much you have to give to him? How amazing you are? You're one of the best fighters, archers, and elves that I have been honored to have met. Anyone who thinks otherwise is blind." You tell him. After giving him a moment to process your words, you speak again. "Legolas. You have to at least try. You do not know that he doesn't love you. Not for sure."   
  
Legolas looks at you, looking like a scared child. "W- What if he doesn't love me that way? What if it ruins everything we have? I cannot lose him, Y/N. I can't. That would kill me more than leaving will."    
  
"Stop with the negative 'what if's.' What about the positive one's? What if he does love you? What if you find the love of your life in that man? What if you become the happiest that you've ever been in your entire life? Legolas, you cannot let such happiness slip from your fingers after all that you have been through." You tell him. When you look into his eyes, you see a flicker of hope, of love, of happiness.   
  
"H- How would I tell him?" Legolas asks you. The question brings a small smile to your face, seeing that he may be considering talking to Aragorn.   
  
"Well, you could blurt out the truth but I'm guessing that you probably wouldn't want to do that. Honestly, I do not know how you would tell him." You confess, your smile fading.   
  
Legolas' face falls, trying to think of a way. "There is no easy way to do this, there never is."   
  
"No, there isn't. But once you get through it, and he tells you that he loves you, it will be worth it."    
  
"If."   
  
"No. No if. He will. I have seen the way he looks at you, Legolas. There is no way that he doesn't love you." You say, pointing your finger at him. "You could go down there and just tell him that you love him."   
  
Legolas' eyes widen, "I could do no such thing. I... I want it to be special. I don't want to just blurt it out. I want to work up to it."   
  
"You've been working up to this for some time now, Legolas." You say, smirking.   
  
He smiled, "Stop. But seriously, I want to work up to it. I don't think I could ever blurt something out like this to anyone, let alone him."   
  
"You really love him, don't you?" You ask, smiling.   
  
"I do."    
  
"Then go tell him. You do not have to blurt it out. Do it your way. Let your instincts guide you, Legolas. Do what feels right." You tell him, placing your hand on his shoulder.   
  
You both stand there for a moment, looking at each other before Legolas starts smiling. "Thank you, Y/N. You are a true friend."   
  
"You're welcome. Just one question."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Will I have to follow you and stand outside the door to make sure you don't freak out and run?" You ask, smirking.   
  
Legolas laughs, "No. No, I think I can do this."   
  
You chuckle, "Good. Now go get your One, mellon nîn."   
  
He smiles, nodding his head at you before walking past you.    
  
You smile and turn to go back to go to your room when Gandalf is behind you.   
  
"You did good." The wizard tells you, smiling.    
  
"I believe I did." You say, walking towards him.   
  
"I think I have figured it out. Aragorn is the king, Legolas is the lionheart, and you, you are the matchmaker." Gandalf says, his chuckle turning into a laugh at the end.   
  
You laugh with him, throwing your head back. "Yes, yes I am."   
  
~~~~   
  
*Third Point of View*

  
~~~~   
  
"Legolas?" Arwen called, seeing Legolas walking down the hallway.   
  
Legolas freezes, not expecting to see Arwen before speaking to Aragorn. Legolas takes a breath before walking again.   
  
"Arwen. It is nice to see you." He greets, smiling a little.   
  
"It is nice to see you as well. How are you?" Arwen asks, stopping in front of him.   
  
"I am well. How are you?" Legolas answers, trying not to flee.

  


"I am alright, but no matter what you say, Legolas, I can tell that you are extremely nervous about something. What is it?" Arwen asks, tilting her head.   
  
Legolas starts to panic even more, looking anywhere except in Arwen's eyes. "I- I don't know what you mean. I'm f- fine."   
  
"Legolas, never in the time that I've known you, have you ever stuttered or looked this nervous. Something is bothering you and I have a feeling that it has to do with myself and Aragorn. Am I wrong?" Arwen asks, looking Legolas in the eye.   
  
"What? N- No, it doesn't. I..." Legolas stutters before Arwen strengthens her gaze, causing Legolas to break. "Yes, it does."   
  
"What is it? Did we do something wrong?" Arwen asks, concerned.   
  
"No! No, not at all. You and Aragorn have done nothing wrong." Legolas assures.   
  
"Were you going to go tell Aragorn that you love him?" Arwen asks.   
  
Legolas freezes, staring at her, not moving for several moments.   
  
"Legolas. Were you?" Arwen asks, bringing Legolas back to the world.   
  
"Uh, I- I have to go." Legolas mutters, turning to leave. Arwen grabs his arm, freezing him in his place.   
  
"Legolas. If you leave right now instead of telling Aragorn that you love him, I will hurt you." Arwen tells him, shocking Legolas.   
  
Legolas whips around looking at Arwen. "W- What? You are not mad?"   
  
"No. I would never be mad at either of you for loving each other. Especially when he is your One." Arwen replies.   
  
"You know? H- How do you know? How long?" Legolas questions, relaxing a bit.   
  
Arwen chuckles, "I've known ever since I saw the love and admiration in your eyes when you looked at him. I've known ever since I saw the same emotions in his eyes when he looks at you. I can see how sad you both get when you think the other does not see you." Arwen admits, giving Legolas a moment to process before speaking again. "I always knew that Aragorn was not my One or even someone that I could love for the rest of my life. I was wondering how and when I would tell him about this but I knew it would happen when I saw how much you loved each other."   
  
"I- I don't have the slightest idea on what to say." Legolas says quietly, speechless.   
  
"There's only one thing. Promise me that you will take care of him, that you will forever love him. Promise me that."    
  
Legolas smiles, "I will. I promise."   
  
Arwen smiles back, "Thank you. Now, go tell him that you love him. It will make him feel a lot better."   
  
Legolas' eyes narrow and his eyebrows scrunch together in concern, "What is wrong with Aragorn? Is he sick?"   
  
"No, no. Not at all. He's perfectly healthy. The reason why he is sad and that I am out here, is that I told him that he was not my One and that I was blocking him from an infinitely stronger love than we ever had." Arwen answers, shocking Legolas for what seemed the millionth time in their short conversation.    
  
"Arwen?"   
  
"Yes?"    
  
"Thank you, so much. I will never be able to thank you enough."    
  
"You are welcome though there is nothing to thank me for. I would never stand in the way of such a love." Arwen answers, smiling comfortingly. "Now, go."   
  
Legolas grins before putting his hand to his chest to hug Arwen the elvish way. As she hugs back, he starts his way to Aragorn's room.   
  
~~~~   
  
Aragorn looks up at the door as he hears a knock.    
  
"Who is it?" Aragorn asks, putting his head back into his hands.   
  
"Legolas."    
  
Aragorn sighs before calling out for him to come in. Legolas enters the room before closing the door. He walks closer to Aragorn.   
  
"You can sit if you want." Aragorn offers, not looking up.   
  
Legolas considers standing but takes Aragorn's offer to sit on the bed, next to him.   
  
"Aragorn?"    
  
"Yes?"    
  
"I need to speak with you about something. It's important."   
  
"What is it, mellon nîn?" Aragorn asks, not looking up.   
  
"I need you to look at me first."    
  
Aragorn sighs before looking up and looking in Legolas strikingly blue eyes. Legolas almost looks away from the pain in Aragorn's eyes.   
  
"I- I just spoke with Y/N before bumping into Arwen in the hallway. And, they both helped me get the courage and confidence to tell you something that I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time." Legolas says, sounding more confident than he thought he would.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
Legolas takes a deep breath before speaking, "Aragorn. I- I think... No, I know, I know that- that you're my One."   
  
Aragorn jerks back, his eyes widening. He stares at Legolas for a few moments, not being able to move.   
  
"Aragorn, please. Please say something, anything. I need a reaction." Legolas asks, desperate.    
  
When Aragorn still doesn't answer, tears come to Legolas' eyes.    
  
"Never mind. Forget I said anything. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Legolas says, his voice breaking. He stands up, starting towards the door.    
  
Legolas moving out of Aragorn's sight brings him out of his shock, looking at Legolas leaving.   
  
Before Legolas even hears Aragorn behind him, Aragorn is grabbing his arm, turning him around, and smashing his lips against his in a hard, passionate kiss.   
  
Legolas' eyes widen before he realizes what's happening and closes them, beginning to kiss back. Legolas wraps his arms around Aragorn's neck, pressing himself closer to the king. Aragorn smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around Legolas' waist, holding onto him.    
  
Aragorn is the one to pull back, needing air. The two look into each other's eyes, catching their breath. Aragorn reaches up to wipe a tear off of Legolas' cheek.   
  
"I love you, Legolas. I always have and I always will." Aragorn confesses, feeling a weight lifted off his chest.   
  
Legolas grins, "I love you too, Aragorn. I will never stop loving you."    
  
This time it is Legolas who initiates the kiss, softly placing his lips onto Aragorn's. Aragorn smiles into the kiss before deepening the kiss, licking the elf's lips.   
  
Legolas moans, opening his mouth letting Aragorn slip his tongue inside.   
  
The kiss starts to get really heated before Aragorn pulls back. Legolas whimpers and tries to chase his mouth but Aragorn holds him back.   
  
"Legolas, melleth nîn. Are you sure that you want this?" Aragorn asks, looking deep into the blazing blue eyes of the elf.   
  
"Yes. I do. Aragorn please." Legolas answers, nodding his head.    
  
"Have you done this before? With another man?"    
  
Legolas looks down shyly, shaking his head, "I- I haven't done this with anyone."   
  
Aragorn's eyes widen before somehow darkening even more with lust.   
  
"Legolas," Aragorn says, lifting the elf's head up to look him in the eye. He gives him a small smile before speaking. "I promise to take care of you, and I will do my best to make this amazing for you."   
  
Legolas smiles back, "I have never doubted you before, and there's no reason why I would doubt you now."    
  
Aragorn smiles before kissing Legolas again, this time much softer and sweeter. Legolas kisses back just as softly, both missing the way it was before but loving how the kiss is now.   
  
Aragorn starts to make his way towards the bed, pulling Legolas with him. "Clothes, off."    
  
Legolas hesitates before starting to pull his clothes off, starting with his shirt. Aragorn starts to do the same before getting distracted by the strong, lean, unblemished upper body of Legolas.   
  
Aragorn didn't realize he was staring until Legolas stopped taking off his pants. "Aragorn. Are you alright?"   
  
Aragorn shakes his head, "No, no. I'm fine. I just... I've never really realized how beautiful you are. I can't wait to see the rest of you."   
  
Legolas blushes, looking away to start pulling his clothes off again. Aragorn smirks before starting on his clothes again.  _ Before the night ends, he'll be blushing for a completely different reason _ , Aragorn thinks.   
  
By time Legolas is completely naked, Aragorn is as well. Legolas turns towards Aragorn, blushing. While Aragorn is looking away, Legolas decides to appreciate him. Legolas somehow stops himself from whimpering at the sight of the ex-ranger, tracing every bit of him with his eyes.   
  
Aragorn looks up at Legolas before almost choking on air at the beauty of the elf. Aragorn begins to trace every inch of exposed skin with his eyes, starting at the elf’s feet. Aragorn tries to not get stuck at a certain part of Legolas but ends up failing.   
  
By the time they both get done appreciating the other, they're looking each other in the eyes.    
  
"I'm officially naming myself the luckiest man in all of Middle Earth, for I am blessed with the ability of having this beauty all to myself." Aragorn says, breathless.   
  
Legolas blushes hard, looking down, "You're such a sweet talker."   
  
Aragorn smiles before lifting Legolas head up, "You love it."   
  
Legolas smiles, "I do."   
  
Aragorn takes Legolas face in his hands before placing his lips on the elf's lips.   
  
Aragorn turns Legolas before pushing him onto the bed. Aragorn then climbs over Legolas, kissing his red, swollen lips as soon as he could reach them.    
  
After kissing for a few more moments, Aragorn leaves a trail of kisses up to the elf's ear.   
  
Legolas gasps as Aragorn licks his ear from the lobe to the pointed tip of his ear. Aragorn smirks before starting to nip, lick, and kiss Legolas' ear. Legolas begins to gasp, moan, and groan at the ministrations the warm lips and tongue are doing to his ear.   
  
"Aragorn. That- That feels so good." Legolas gasps out. "I- It's too much."   
  
Aragorn pulls back to look in Legolas' eyes, a mischievous look on his face, "Oh, sweetheart. I haven't even started yet."   
  
Once the words are out of his mouth, he's diving down to start the same torture on the other ear. Legolas gasps and moans, struggling to stay still.    
  
When Aragorn senses that he's done enough to Legolas' ears, he moves down to Legolas' nipples, licking and kissing his way down to them.   
  
Aragorn takes one nipple into his mouth to lick, suck, and bite at it while rolling and pinching the other with his fingers.    
  
"Aragorn! Oh, I- It feels so good!" Legolas moans, feeling all of this overwhelming pleasure for the first time, wanting it to stop but never wanting it to end.   
  
Aragorn then starts to make his way down Legolas' body, getting closer and closer to the long, hard member between the elf's thighs. Aragorn looks up at Legolas face and gasps quietly at the expression on Legolas face.   
  
Legolas has his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open, panting, hair everywhere but still managed to be the most beautiful elf that Aragorn's ever seen. Aragorn commits that sight to memory before going for Legolas' cock.   
  
"Ah! Aragorn!" Legolas cries out, tightening his fists in the sheets as Aragorn wraps his lips around the head of Legolas' cock, sucking lightly. Aragorn smirks slightly before starting to circle the head with his tongue, slightly dipping his tongue into the slit. Deciding to really show Legolas what he can do, Aragorn relaxes his throat before sinking his mouth down Legolas' cock, expertly taking all of it into his mouth.   
  
"Fuck! Aragorn!" Legolas cries out, arching his back, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. Aragorn would have grinned about getting Legolas to use such foul language if he didn't have his mouth full. Aragorn pulls off before sinking back down again, repeating this over and over again.   
  
"Aragorn! I- It's too much! I'm going to...ah...come!" Legolas moans, softly thrusting into Aragorn's mouth.    
  
Aragorn pulls off to look at Legolas and smirks, saying, "That's the point," before swallowing Legolas' cock down and moaning.   
  
"Ah! A- Aragorn!" Legolas cries out, the vibrations around his cock overwhelming him. Well, overwhelming him as much as it can with how overwhelmed he is already.    
  
Aragorn takes his hand to Legolas' balls to roll and squeeze them in his palm. Legolas whines, moving his hips faster, thrusting into Aragorn's mouth faster. Aragorn slides one of his fingers into his mouth alongside Legolas' cock, getting the finger nice and wet.   
  
Once Aragorn slowly slides one of his fingers into Legolas' sensitive, virgin hole, Legolas is gone. Legolas shouts, come shooting down Aragorn's throat, his hips flying off the bed, almost choking Aragorn if he hadn't moved in time.   
  
Aragorn softly licks and sucks at Legolas' cock, cleaning him off while he settles. Once he's done, he climbs over Legolas' body, looking at his face, waiting for the elf's eyes to open.   
  
Legolas opens his eyes to see Aragorn above him, smirking. "That...was...amazing."   
  
"It was." Aragorn replies, still smirking.   
  
Legolas tilts his head before asking, "Why are you smirking like that?"   
  
Aragorn's smirk turns into a grin before he answers, "I got you to say 'fuck.'"   
  
Legolas blushes before putting his hands over his face, "Shut up."   
  
Aragorn chuckles, pulling the elf's hands away from his face, "Never. Now, you ready for the main event?"

  
"There's more?!" Legolas asks, wanting more but then again still trying to recover from coming so hard.   
  
Aragorn chuckles, "Yes, there's more. And I do believe that you will love it."   
  
"I will love anything as long as you're the one doing it." Legolas says, smiling sweetly.   
  
"Now, you're going to need to relax for this, which is the reason why I made you come first." Aragorn tells the elf, getting off the bed to go to the nightstand and grab a vial of oil before going back to the bed.   
  
"Alright, I believe that I am ready." Legolas replies, calming himself.   
  
Aragorn goes between Legolas' legs before spreading them. He then pours some of the oil from the vial onto his fingers, then placing the vial down.    
  
"Relax, breathe, and most of all, enjoy..." Aragorn reminds, pressing a finger against Legolas' hole before pushing harder to slide it in. Legolas gasps, feeling the still-foreign sensation of that finger in him. The feeling isn't uncomfortable but isn't entirely pleasurable either. That is, before Aragorn moves his finger to swipe against a certain bundle of nerves.   
  
Legolas cries out, his hips jerking up. Despite coming hard moments before, Legolas' cock twitches, coming back to life.    
  
Aragorn smirks before starting to continuously swiping over Legolas' prostate, making Legolas cry out and writhe on the bed and the finger inside of him. Aragorn presses hard on the sweet spot inside of Legolas before sliding another finger in.   
  
Legolas gasps, moaning as that bundle of nerves is hit hard and the stretch of another finger entering him. "Aragorn! More, please more. Please!"   
  
Aragorn scissors his fingers inside of Legolas, stretching the elf's warm walls, causing the elf even more pleasure. When Aragorn decides that Legolas is ready, he does the same thing he did before, presses on Legolas' sweet spot before sliding a third finger into him.   
  
"Ah! Fuck, Aragorn!" Legolas cries out, cursing again for the second time that night.   
  
Aragorn shudders, hearing such a word fall from such a beautiful mouth sends a shiver up his spine. Aragorn plans to have that word said many more times before the night is over.    
  
"Aragorn! Please. I need you! So bad! Need your cock!" Legolas begs, writhing on the fingers inside him.   
  
Aragorn shudders again, trying to keep it together.  _ That mouth of his is going to be the death of me _ , Aragorn thinks before sliding his fingers out of Legolas, bringing a whine out of the elf.   
  
Aragorn climbs up the beautiful body under him, stopping to kiss the perfectly kiss-bitten lips. "Are you ready, melleth nîn?"   
  
"Yes, aran nîn. Take me. Make me yours, Aragorn." Legolas answers, smiling.   
  
That same smile fades as Legolas gasps, feeling Aragorn slide his long, thick cock into his virgin hole. Despite the preparations that were taken, there's still a considerable stretch around the nicely proportioned cock that makes Legolas moan loudly. Aragorn groans deeply, feeling Legolas' warm, tight channel grip him  _ so _ perfectly, like Legolas was made to take him. And that's exactly what Aragorn tells him.   
  
"Fuck, Legolas. You feel so perfect. So warm, so tight. You were made to take me, huh? All for me?" Aragorn asks, feeling possessive.   
  
"Yes! All for you, Aragorn! Made for you! Only you! Please! Aragorn, please!" Legolas moans, not able to make complete sentences.   
  
"Please what? Tell me what you need, melleth." Aragorn tells Legolas.   
  
"Please fuck me. Please take me. Make me yours." Legolas whines, moving his hips, making them both groan.   
  
"Whatever my One needs." Aragorn replies before sliding out almost all the way, then thrusting back in hard, making Legolas cry out in pleasure. Aragorn starts a slow but hard pace, sucking and biting marks wherever he could reach, marking the elf as his.    
  
"Aragorn! H- Harder! Please! Deeper!" Legolas moans, trying to meet Aragorn's thrusts. Aragorn moves his knees under himself, wrapping the elf's legs around his waist before thrusting hard and deep into the elf.   
  
"Yes! Like that! Just like that! Oh Valar!" Legolas cries out, gripping the sheets.    
  
Aragorn groans, trying not to completely let go, wanting this to be loving and special, not primal and rough. Aragorn decides to take this primal feeling and let it loose on Legolas neck, biting and sucking marks.   
  
Despite getting what he wanted, Legolas still wanted more. Still  _ needed _ more. He needed to be fucked, needed to be taken, needed to be  _ claimed. _   
  
"Aragorn! Please! L- Let go! Fuck me! Please! I need it!" Legolas whines. That's all it took to get Aragorn's resolve to break.   
  
Aragorn pulled out, moving back, "Hands and knees. Hands on the headboard. Don't let go."   
  
Legolas whines and hurries to get into position, grabbing the headboard. As soon as Legolas is in position, Aragorn practically pounces on Legolas. Legolas cries out as Aragorn thrusts back into him, starting a relentlessly hard pace.   
  
Aragorn's hard thrusts make Legolas struggle for a grip on the headboard, his body being pushed forward.    
  
Legolas moans, rushing towards another mind blowing orgasm, the almost animalistic claiming being exactly what he needed, what they both needed. Legolas begins to squeeze around Aragorn's thick cock, trying to bring him closer to the edge.   
  
Aragorn gasps, feeling Legolas' walls clench around him in a vice-like grip. "Legolas. I- I'm not going to last much longer."   
  
"Neither am I. Aragorn! Claim me when you come! B- Bite me! Make everyone know I'm yours!" Legolas begs, tilting his head to expose more of his neck.   
  
Aragorn groans loudly at the sight, tilting his hips to hit Legolas prostate dead on. Legolas cries out as his sweet spot is hit hard repeatedly on every thrust.    
  
Aragorn leans down to speak directly into Legolas' ear, "I want you to scream my name when you come."   
  
Legolas is glad that Aragorn told him that then considering a few seconds later he's coming. Legolas does as he's told and screams Aragorn's name, shooting come onto the sheets under him, almost blacking out.   
  
Aragorn gasps, feeling Legolas get impossibly tighter around him, bringing him over the edge. Aragorn would have screamed if he hadn't done as he was told and bitten Legolas neck deeply, breaking the skin, shooting his seed deep into the elf.    
  
Legolas cried out in pleasure feeling the sting of the bite and the warmth of Aragorn claiming him on the inside. Legolas would have collapsed into his own mess in content if Aragorn wouldn't have held him up.   
  
Aragorn holds them there for a moment to catch his breath before slowly pulling out of Legolas to lay them down, away from the soiled part of the sheets.   
  
The two lay there for a moment, recovering from the strong orgasms that they had just gone through.   
  
Legolas whines and holds onto Aragorn's arm as he tries to get up.   
  
"I'm just going to get a washcloth to clean us up. I'll be right back." Aragorn explains, kissing Legolas' temple, successfully getting up that time.    
  
Aragorn gets the washcloth and cleans them up before coming back to the bed. "Legolas, I need to take the sheets off. I need you to get up for a moment."   
  
Legolas whines but still gets up, standing on wobbly legs. Aragorn tries not to smirk at the unbalanced elf as he pulls the sheets off, going to put them in the bin.   
  
As soon as another sheet is on the bed, Legolas is falling back onto the bed, mumbling about not moving for the next six months. Aragorn chuckles and maneuvers Legolas into the bed so that he can get in next to him, laying Legolas' head on his chest.   
  
"Gi melin, Aragorn." Legolas whispers, snuggling closer to Aragorn, his eyes closing.   
  
"Gi melin, Legolas." Aragorn whispers back, closing his eyes.   
  
The king and lionheart fall asleep holding each other, knowing that they will be together until the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Mellon nîn- My friend  
> Meleth nîn- My love  
> Aran nîn- My king  
> Meleth- Love  
> Gi melin- I love you
> 
> This fic can be found on my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Go check it out! Please leave a comment!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [King and Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653795) by [Latishiante1001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001)




End file.
